


Ask a Stupid Question....

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murph asks a rude question, alcohol is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: When drunk, it's probably best to mentally double check what you want to ask.





	Ask a Stupid Question....

It was a comfortable, fun evening so far, the noise around them filled the air, talking and laughter, plus good friends and drinks, it was definitely the remedy needed for Rhea after a stressful day at court. The bar wasn’t too bad either, so that added to the, already, relaxing good times vibe.

Joking and sharing the annoyances of the day, it was all shaping up to be a great night.

It was going good until Emily had to go do her business, and it was just her and Murph. It would be good to mention that, at this point, they had all had downed a few beers already, but Murph appeared to be more of a lightweight than she or Emily. 

In other words, he was drunk.

“Hey, I got a question that I’ve been wanting to know,” Murph started as he took another gulp. 

“Oh, sure. Ask away.”

“Is Adam adopted?”

Rhea froze mid drink and stared at him, an awkward silence passed before Murph explained his reasoning.

“I just mean since, well, you obviously know how to socialize like a normal human being, you have a successful career….and you have normal hobbies. Same can be said for your parents, where Adam, obviously, doesn't fit with the rest of your family,” Murph explained with all of his, beer fueled, confidence.

Emily came back out a minute later, Rhea leaned up against the table counting her share of the money, and Murph was on the floor unconscious. It was fairly easy to connect the dots.

“Holy crow what happened?!....oh my god, please tell me Murph isn’t becoming one of those ‘hit on girls’ while drunk types?”

“Oh no, don’t worry, you married a sweet guy. He just asked if Adam was adopted,” Rhea simply said as she handed Emily the money.

“Here’s my share of the payment, I’m gonna leave.”


End file.
